


How Civil War Should Have Ended

by BarGamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Consensual Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Bucky act like ADULTS and TALK it out.





	How Civil War Should Have Ended

**Location:** _Some godforsaken bunker covered in snow.  
_ **Time:** _Right after Tony Stark watched a brainwashed Bucky shoot Tony's parents._

“You killed my mom.“

And then Tony stepped out of the Iron Man suit, and began marching forward, rolling up his sleeves and popping his knuckles. “Which makes this purely personal. So, I wanna make a deal with you. Hold still while I punch you in the face, no toys. It’ll be cathartic, closure, some other C-words. In exchange, I’ll call my lawyer, have him clear Bucky’s name. We get the team back together, get drunk, sing Kumbaya. Deal?”

Steve glanced at Bucky, quirking an eyebrow. _I’m cool with it if you are._ Bucky smirked, detaching his metal arm. “Deal. Get it out of your system, _rich boy_.”

Tony didn't even break stride. “Thanks, you’re a champ. Friday, go ahead.“

And then the combined Avengers, with solid teamwork, wrecks Thanos’ plans and his face. Everyone lives.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site, so please be gentle. Tumblr refugee. I've HEARD of AO3, but never quite taken the plunge, until now.


End file.
